<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DOVah-KiiN by Sorca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107352">DOVah-KiiN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca'>Sorca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DOVah-KiiN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ты пришла в моё драконье логово,<br/>
Твёрдой поступью в Совнгард прошла.<br/>
Ты зовёшь себя драконорождённой,<br/>
Но достойна ли твоя душа.</p><p>Сколько было восставших сестёр ото сна?<br/>
Ты в могилы их вновь положила.<br/>
Сколько братьев крылатых пали от твоего меча?<br/>
Ты криком свои им сердца дробила. </p><p>Ты гроза всех бандитов иль вор, или маг,<br/>
Ты могла бы быть кем угодно.<br/>
Но судьба перекроила жизнь твою так,<br/>
Что б ты жизни чужие губила. </p><p>Вот и предстала гордо<br/>
Последняя довакин.<br/>
И не стоит смотреть так надменно,<br/>
Чую страх я в твоей крови. </p><p>Смеешь бросить мне вызов глупая дева,<br/>
Бросаясь в предсмертный бой.<br/>
Не спасёт от моего гнева<br/>
Лук с податливой тетивой. </p><p>Твои волосы спутались в мирте.<br/>
Слышен рёв даже в роще Кин.<br/>
Мы сплетёмся в кровавой битве<br/>
Кто же выживет, DOVah-KiiN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>